Recently, a demand for a vehicular camera installed in a vehicle for safe driving of the vehicle is increasing. For example, when parking, a parking assistance camera that detects an object or a person located in front of or behind a vehicle and draws attention of a driver may be used.
In terms of its use, a vehicular camera also needs to operate in a low-light environment. Accordingly, auxiliary lighting for assisting in an operation of the vehicular camera may be installed with the vehicular camera.
Meanwhile, there is a problem in that an additional space for installing auxiliary lighting is required in addition to an installation space of a vehicular camera for the auxiliary lighting to be installed in a vehicle for an operation of the vehicular camera.